1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for sampling a section from a plant tissue. The present invention also relates to a gene analysis method for a plant tissue section, and more particularly, to a gene expression analysis method for a plant tissue with cell walls and vacuoles.
2. Background Art
A technique has been reported in which a micro site of a plant tissue is sampled by using a needle or the like, and substances such as genes and proteins expressed in the sampled object are analyzed (Non Patent Documents 1 and 3). In the technique, a plant tissue sliced by using a microtome is targeted, and a tissue fragment is separated and collected by a needle or a tip vibrated by a piezoelectric element under microscopy. Also, in the technique, genes in the collected section are subjected to cDNA synthesis by reverse transcription.
Also, as a cDNA library synthesis technique for expressed genes in a plant tissue, a cDNA synthesis technique has been disclosed in which a poly(T) probe fixed onto beads is used as a template (Non Patent Document 2). The technique discloses that cDNA is synthesized on beads by using a sample crushed at liquid nitrogen temperature.
Also, in an example using an animal tissue, as a quantitative PCR analysis technique using cDNA on beads, a gene analysis method has been developed in which a cDNA library where a gene obtained from a cell is used as a template is synthesized on a microcarrier such as magnetic beads, quantitative PCR regarding a first gene is performed by using the cDNA library, and the above cDNA library is then washed and repetitively used for quantitative analysis regarding second and third genes (Patent Document 1). By the technique, quantitative analysis of a plurality of types of genes in a single cell is achieved (Non Patent Document 4).